


Lusamine's Fart Fetish

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Lusamine's Fart Fetish

Lusamine farted so much, the gas from her ass started to become more rank. She enjoyed this, for she felt great relief and sexual pleasure from the rotten smell of her flatulence. All was well... and then suddenly a portal opened, with it dropping off Lucina, who landed flat on her face as her butt was in the air, letting out a huge raunchy fart.


End file.
